Orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM) is a method of encoding digital data on multiple subcarrier frequencies. In OFDM, the subcarriers overlap and orthogonal to each other. Synchronizations in frequency and time among subcarriers are important to maintain the orthogonality. With the frequency deviations, the subcarriers may not longer be orthogonal and thus an inter-carrier interference occurs. Some equalization approaches were proposed to address the inter-carrier interference issues, such as linear minimum mean-square-error or minimum mean-square-error. However, those approaches have adoption issues on a multiple-input multiple-output system.